Doble seducción
by saraes
Summary: Bella está enamorada de su jefe y cansada de serle indiferente, decide seducirlo alquilando el apartamento que da justo frente al de él. ¿Que pasará cuando Edward descubra que su caliente "vecinita" resulta ser su secretaria? EXB.Os.TH.Lemmon


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestado para soñar con ellos.**

**

* * *

****One-shot**

******

* * *

**

"**Doble seducción"**

**

* * *

**

Una vez más regresaba a mi apartamento solo, como siempre. Deje caer el saco sobre el respaldo del sillón y fui aflojándome la corbata mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. La solté sobre la cama y comencé a desabrochar los botones de las mangas de la camisa. Mientras continuaba desabrochando mi camisa, me dirigí hacia el clóset, para coger la camiseta de los Seahawks y el pantalón de deporte. No tardé ni diez minutos en estar machacando mi cuerpo en la sala de gimnasio que tenía en el departamento. Era un fanático del ejercicio físico, además, me ayudaba a soltar las presiones acumuladas a lo largo del día, que no eran pocas.

Después de mi tanda de doscientos abdominales, mis 10 km en la cinta de correr y 20 minutos destrozándome los nudillos en el saco de boxeo, decidí que era hora de tomar una duchas.

Mientras dejaba que el calor del agua relajara mis músculos, me permití pensar en la mujer que me robaba el sueño. Sus preciosos y vivaces ojos color chocolate que siempre escondía detrás de sus lentes de contacto… me desarmaban, su graciosa naricilla pequeña y respingona con esas pequeñas casi inapreciables pequitas, su adorable rubor que siempre coloreaban sus mejillas y esos carnosos y apetitosos labios que me hacía querer saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento, sobretodo, cuando tímida, se lo mordía en el gesto más sexy a la par que inocente, que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello, del mismo color que sus ojos, enmarcando ese perfecto rostro. Su esbelto cuello que se confundía con la clavícula más sexy y apetecible que a su vez, te llevaba hasta el canal de sus hermosos pechos. Si… su pechos, por más que los ocultaba tras sus camisas y sus jerseys, no dejaban de notarse fuertes y redondos, no excesivamente grandes y ni pequeños tampoco, la media exacta. No podía dejar de pensar en esa estrecha cintura que daba paso a unas exuberantes caderas para de ahí, bajar en picado por unas de las piernas más largas y mejor torneadas que siempre escondía tras esos pantalones de pitillo, que para mi desgracia, marcaban inocentemente su perfecto y tonificado trasero… ¡Dios! ¡cuánto deseaba a esa mujer!, pero era algo que, incomprensiblemente, me era negado.

Aún no podía creer cómo podía soportar verla cada día en el escritorio cercano a mi despacho, desde hacía al menos dos años, y no haber saltado ya sobre ella. Pero, lo cierto es que ella era diferente. Desde el mismo momento en el que la entrevisté para el puesto de secretaria, quedé prendado de su belleza; una belleza sutil, pura, verdadera. Pero como dije… diferente a las mujeres con las que acostumbraba a relacionarme; modelos famosas, actrices, cantantes de moda, en definitiva, las mujeres más hermosas de la alta sociedad de Seattle.

Ella en cambio, no era más que una simple secretaria, que eficientemente, desarrollaba su trabajo cada día sin siquiera reparar en mi. Y no era de extrañar, hasta he llegado a pensar que me tenía miedo. Pero yo soy así. No me gusta tener que repetir las cosas dos veces, soy muy estricto en mi trabajo y espero lo mismo de la gente que trabaja para mi. Y para colmo, la fama me presidía. No negaré que he disfrutado mucho de mi soltería y mi estatus, y que por mi cama han pasado bastante mujeres. Pero de unos años acá, tengo la necesidad de algo más serio, más verdadero. No sé, supongo que de tanto ir de flor en flor, acabas padeciendo alergia…

El caso es que Isabella Swan, Bella para sus amigos, entre los que yo no me contaba, por supuesto, era esa mujer. Pero, como ocurría siempre, podría tener a cualquier mujer… menos a la que realmente me interesaba.

Ella nunca llegó a considerarme nada más que su jefe. Se tensaba en mi presencia y notaba su mirada reprobatoria cada vez que las clientas entraban a mi despacho. Me temía y al mismo tiempo me detestaba, estaba seguro de eso. Siempre me había reído cuando mi padres me decían: "Ten cuidado Edward, cría fama y échate a dormir." Y ahora lamentaba no haberles hecho caso. Así, Bella, no tendría ese mal concepto de mi. Pero que se le va hacer, supongo que no todo se podía tener en la vida.

Regresé a mi habitación y me coloqué el pijama. Arreglé un poco el baño y caminé hacía la cocina para tomar algo de picar antes de acostarme, pero mientras caminaba, no puede evitar pasar la vista hacia las ventana del apartamento que tenía justo en frente del mío.

Me extrañó ver luz, ya que llevaba sin ser habitado ya unos cuantos de meses y no puede evitar curiosear un poquito.

De pronto, una figura femenina salió de lo que se supone era el baño de la habitación, y como hombre que soy, no pude evitar quedarme observando.

Sólo podía ve su silueta porque la distancia y las cortinas impedían verla con toda claridad, pero no por eso era menos entretenido y porque no decirlo… morboso.

La chica, que sin duda estaba de buena que se caía, camino grácilmente a través de las estancias hasta llegar a la cocina, y allí, ajena a que yo la estaba observando como un auténtico pervertido, comenzó a prepararse algo.

La recorrí con mis ojos desde lo alto de su cabeza, hasta sus pequeños pies entreteniéndome más de la cuenta en su pequeño y redondeado trasero, un gruñido se escapo de mi garganta y enseguida noté como mi libido comenzaba a subir de niveles. Por más que quise evitarlo, la imagen de mi pequeña Bella se hizo presente. Definitivamente… estaba perdido. Ni en mis más húmedos sueños en los que ella había sido la protagonista, la hubiese imaginado de esa manera. La chica del enfrente movía sus cadera sensualmente a su paso, no como mi pequeño tormento personal, que para colmo, era más bien patosa. Meneé la cabeza sonriendo al recordar la de veces, en estos dos años, en las que la tuve que sujetar por la cintura para evitar que cayese al suelo cuando tropezaba con sus propios pies..

Volví mi mirada a la chica y me entretuve viendo su larga cabellera, que curiosamente, también era muy parecida a la de mi pequeña, y que se balanceaba sobre su espalda al movimiento de sus pasos. Pero lo que verdaderamente me dejó sin aliento, fue cuando la chica, que había caminado hacia la habitación, bajo la intensidad de luz y lentamente… comenzó a desnudarse delante de mi...

Por más que quise aparta la vista, no pude. La lentitud y sensualidad con la que bajaba los tirantes de su camisón por sus perfectos hombros, me hizo tener una erección en cuestión de segundos. La chica siguió despojándose de la prenda con movimientos, que de no ser porque ella no sabía que tenía un admirador… pensaría que eran premeditados, mientras que yo me pasaba la mano por encima del pantalón intentando mitigar la presión que se estaba formando en mi entrepierna...

De pronto, la chica pareció haberse acordado de algo y volvió a recolocarse los tirantes antes de salir apresurada hacia el baño nuevamente…

Yo me quedé mirando hacía la puerta por donde la chica había desaparecido sin dejar de acariciarme mientras esperaba que volviese, pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar y la chica seguía sin salir. No se porqué, pero comencé a sentirme ansioso, y ese estado no mejoraba para nada mi situación, sino todo lo contrario, mi erección era cada vez más poderosa y sin darme cuenta, comencé a frotar mi mano enérgicamente sobre la tela buscando un poco más de fricción…

Los minutos siguieron pasando y cuando ya mi mente comenzaba a terminar el trabajo que la desconocida de enfrente, inocentemente, había comenzado… apareció de nuevo.

Volvió a cruzar la habitación y se colocó esta vez junto a la cama, de espaldas a mí, y comenzó de nuevo a desvestirse.

Mis ojos se clavaron sin remedio en su pequeña, estrecha y esbelta espalda y bajaron lentamente hasta perderse en su trasero y el vaivén de sus caderas; sin duda tenía que tener música prendida porque sus movimientos eran sincronizados y rítmicos. No puede evitar que mi mano dejase la tela para colarse por la liguilla del pantalón y así poder acariciarme directamente. Estaba excitado como nunca antes lo había estado, era incapaz de apartar ni por un segundo la vista de aquel cuerpo, aunque en mi mente, era Bella la que se contoneaba tan sensualmente para mí.

Pequeños gemidos comenzaron a escaparse de lo más profundo de mi garganta y mi mano empezó a tomar más celeridad en el movimiento. ¡Dios!, ¡estaba a punto de venirme! Y ella seguía despojándose despreocupadamente de su camisón que cayó lentamente acariciando todo su contorno hasta quedar hecho un revoltillo a sus pies.

Un gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta cuando mi ojos se clavaron en su trasero y comprobé que estaba desnudo, apenas un fino hilo se dibujaba en el, ¡sólo llevaba un tanga! Y bien pequeño por cierto. Mi mano, como si tuviera vida propia, comenzó a bajar y a subir a través de mi erección de una manera casi dolorosa y cuando vi que la chica pretendía volverse dejándome..¡por fin! disfrutar de la vista de sus pechos… El orgasmo me golpeó haciéndome cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

La eyaculación había sido tan violenta, que hasta la moqueta se vio perjudicada. Traté de respirar para recomponerme y al volver la vista hacia el pecado hecho persona de mi vecina. Ella ya no estaba..

¡Dios!, no me podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Me había comportado como un auténtico depravado. No es que haya sido un santo y no haya ido alguna que otra vez a uno de esos locales donde las chicas se desvestían por algunos dólares, pero sin duda alguna, este había sido el desnudo en directo más excitante y erótico que había disfrutado en mi vida…

Volví a mirar al frente pero la chica seguía desaparecida…¿Dónde se habría metido? No quise darle más importancia y volví al baño para darme otra ducha.. Mientras me enjuagaba, la imagen de la chica volvió a mi mente… y era extraño, pero toda ella me recordaba a Bella, era casi tan pequeña como ella, su figura, aunque no tenia el placer de ver la de Bella en persona, pero se intuía por debajo de sus ropas y sin duda se le parecía bastante, su cabello, todo, lo único que no me resultaba familiar, era esos andares, esos movimientos sensuales y seguros… pero por lo demás…

Tenía que saber quién era esa mujer, tal vez si la conocía y quién sabe, me acostaba con ella, la obsesión que tenía por mi secretaria se iba…

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en mi cara al imaginar a Bella en esa situación… Ella era tan tímida… no, definitivamente Bella jamás haría una cosa así…

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté al alba como de costumbre, me arreglé y me fui directo a la empresa para comenzar mi jornada.

Nada más llegar a la planta donde estaba mi despacho, el hermoso rostro de la mujer más hermosa, me dio la bienvenida… Al cruzar su mirada con la mía, un potente sonrojo dibujó sus mejilla, y no es que me sorprendiera, ya que estaba acostumbrado a su timidez, pero hoy había algo distinto en ella… No sabría decir lo que era, pero me hizo fruncir el ceño irremediablemente.

- Buenos días, Señorita Swan - la saludé con la seriedad que me caracterizaba.

-Buenos días..Señor..Cullen - noté que su voz salía titubeante, nerviosa, lo que hizo que me preocupase.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- le pregunté.

- Ah?..no..no ¿Por qué lo dice? - contestó ella más nerviosa incluso que antes…

- No sé, la noto… nerviosa..- dije sin apartar la vista de ella en ningún momento -… si algo le preocupa... - Dejé el ofrecimiento a medias cuando noté que sus ojos se abrían de par en par como sorprendida.

-No, no es nada, en serio… - dijo apartando su mirada y concentrando su atención en unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

- Esta bien... - contesté nada convencido, pero… ¿qué más podía hacer? - Cuando pueda tráigame el desayuno… por favor.. - le pedí educadamente.

Si, era extraño, la deseaba como a ninguna otra mujer… pero por alguna extraña razón, era incapaz de mostrarme tal como era delante de ella.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen - contestó ella más segura e inmediatamente comenzó a marcar a cafería para pedir el desayuno..

La miré por última vez y no pode evitar compararla con mi nueva vecinita. Y aunque pareciera increíble, contra más la miraba, más similitudes encontraba…

El día aconteció como era de costumbre. Atender a varias clientas insatisfechas en sus matrimonio y la presentación de varios casos en los juzgados. La mayor parte del la jornada me la pasé fuera y otro día más, volví a llegar solo a mi apartamento.

Llevé a cabo el mismo ritual de siempre, me despojé de mi saco, corbata y camisa y me cambié para sumergirme de nuevo en el ejercicio físico. Después del desgaste me duche y ya vestido cómodamente, me dispuse a prepararme algo para cenar.

Estaba en medio de una batalla campal entre los trozos de pan de molde, salsa, fiambres y mil cosas más que aún no entendía para que las había sacado… cuando la luz de la cocina del apartamento de enfrente se encendió.

Inmediatamente mi vista voló hacia allá y nuevamente, mi vecinita me regalaba una de las mejores vistas…

Al igual que yo, se preparaba unos emparedados pero a diferencia, ella tenía todo mucho más ordenado y se desplazaba por toda la cocina en un divertido baile.

Dejé escapar una sonrisa porque al igual que la noche anterior… su silueta se asemejaba increíblemente a la de Bella y nuevamente negué con la cabeza imaginándome a ella así… Cada vez me intrigaba más la chica de enfrente y viendo que ella había acabado de preparar su cena y se dirigía a la sala, me apresuré para acabar la mía y dirigirme a la misma sala desde donde podía seguir observándola.

La chica se había sentado con las piernas flexionada al estilo indio y sostenía sobre ella un pequeño portátil. Había dejado su cena en la mesa y tecleaba mientras masticaba y se concentraba en la pantalla.

Nuevamente su forma de teclear o de mirar a la pantalla me resultaron familiares, pero sacudí la cabeza intentado sacarme esa idea. Terminó su cena y continuó haciendo lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo en esa laptop.

Me acomodé en mi sofá mientra seguía disfrutando de mi nuevo pasatiempo… es más, estaba sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de comprarme uno de esos telescopios… Cuando un movimiento de la chica me hizo centrarme de nuevo en ella.

Se inclinó un poco para poner el portátil sobre la mesita y se acomodó a lo largo del sofá. Tomó el mando a distancia y dejó algo que le pareció interesante en la televisión. ¿Me pregunto que sería lo que estaba viendo?. Yo ni siquiera me había molestado en prenderla y había bajado la iluminación del salón casi por completo, no quería que me pillara observándola.

Estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio de la jornada cuando de pronto, vi que la chica empezaba a tocarse distraídamente sobre su ropa.

¡No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos! Como un verdadero pervertido, me erguí para tener mejor visión no sin antes tragar sonoramente mientras mis ojos casi se salían de las orbitas… ¿Seria posible?, me preguntaba sin poder apartar ni por un segundo la vista de aquella maldita ventana…

La desconocida comenzó a acariciarse lentamente los pechos, primero uno y después el otro mientras miraba la televisión…¿Pero que demonio estaba viendo para que se estuviera calentando de esa manera?, sin poder remediarlo, me levanté y me dirigí a la otra habitación desde donde podía ver la pantalla de frente.

¡Demonios!…exclamé al ver la imagen de la pantalla. Se trataba del actor de moda; si, ese que había interpretado a un vampiro que se enamoraba de una humana. Bufé al pensar lo que el niñato ese hacía sentir a las mujeres, pues… ¡tampoco era para tanto!, después de todo, el pelo despeinado lo podía llevar cualquiera y bueno, no dejaba de ser un papel, seguro y el tío ni siquiera era un buen luchador… pero nada, la chica seguía pendiente a la pantalla y sus caricias cada vez eran más intensas… tanto, que unas de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse peligrosamente desde el valle de sus senos hasta su plano vientre para seguir un camino lento hasta llegar a su entrepierna…

¡Mmmhh!, un gemido se escapó de entre mis labios cuando vi que la chica se masajeaba sin ningún pudor sobre su pequeño pantaloncito…

De inmediato me volví a la sala donde estaba antes y sin más me senté en el sofá a disfrutar del nuevo espectáculo… Lo sé, soy un pervertido, pero ¡por Dios!, una hermosa mujer se estaba acariciando delante de mí… ¿qué esperan que haga?, ¿qué me vaya a la cama a contar ovejitas…?

La chica continuó acariciándose, sensualmente, ajena a que tenía un espectador. Con una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra… se frotaba en forma circular la entrepierna. ¡Dios!, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando de nuevo tenía una erección de caballo. Y al igual que ayer, deslicé mi mano por encima de la tela intentado mitigar el conocido cosquilleo. Pero cuando vi que la chica abría las piernas ante mí e introducía su mano por entre la liguilla de su pantalón… no lo puede resistir y al igual que ella, metí la mano por dentro de los pantalones y comencé a masturbarme.

Los gemidos comenzaron a salir de mi boca sin restricción alguna, mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora y notaba como mi frente comenzaba a expeler las primeras gotitas de sudor. Pero yo seguía sin poder apartar al vista de aquella mujer. Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Su masaje se hizo mucho más rápido y sus caderas se elevaban y retorcía totalmente entregada a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo…

¡Esto era de locos!, sin duda en estos días estaba teniendo las experiencias más eróticas que había tenido en toda mi vida y ya estaba constatado, mañana mismo haría investiga para ver quien demonios era esa hermosura… Si no podía tener a Bella, bien me podía conformar con ella, que sin duda, sabía encenderme sin proponérselo.

No tardó mucho en llegar mi liberación. Nada más ver, como su cuerpo se retorcía de puro placer, para que el mío la secundara. Y al igual que la noche anterior, cuando recuperé la respiración e intenté enfocar a la chica, esta ya no estaba. Me imaginé que habría ido al baño, algo que definitivamente, tenía que hacer yo..

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo el hermoso rostro de Bella me dio la bienvenida, y al igual que el día anterior, un fuerte sonrojo dibujó sus mejilla.. ¡Dios, era tan hermosa!, aún con las lentes de contacto y el rostro limpio apenas con un brillo en sus delicados labios, era un verdadera preciosura. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar la imagen de ayer y lo que me había costado imaginarla en esa situación. Aunque hubiese dado lo que fuera porqué hubiese sido ella la del apartamento.

- Buenos días, Srta. Swan - la saludé como de costumbre.

- Buenos días, Sr Cullen. - contestó ella aún con el sonrojo e incapaz de mantener mi mirada..

- Cuando pueda…

- Descuide, le llevaré el desayuno. - contestó ella sin dejarme acabar. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios y de nuevo el sonrojo se hizo más notable.

- De acuerdo, le espero dentro - le dije y no pude evitar que mi voz sonara más relajada que de costumbre. Al instante, noté como ella dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa… ¿Sería posible lo que veían mis ojos?, ¡me había sonreído!. Bueno vale, apenas fue una minúscula sonrisa, pero era la primera vez que me la dedicaba en exclusividad a mí. No pude evitar devolvérsela antes de entrar y perderme en mi despacho.

Después de haber actualizado la agenda junto con Bella y haber firmando un sinfín de documentos. Hice lo que estaba queriendo hacer desde que me levanté. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de uno de los pasantes de mi despacho.

- Jacob, soy Edward, necesito que hagas unas averiguaciones para mi.

- Claro Edward, ¿dime qué necesitas? - me contestó tan eficiente como siempre.

- Necesito que descubras quién es la chica que ha alquilado el apartamento que está justo enfrente del mío.

-¿Problemas con los vecinos?- preguntó con un tono bromista.

-Digamos que necesito saber bien de quién se trata para dar mi próximo paso..

-Entiendo jefe, délo por hecho..- dijo de lo más sonriente.

-Jacob, confió en tu discreción. - le recordé.

-De más está decirlo jefe.

-Gracias, Jake, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego.

Cuando colgué la llamada, volví de lleno al trabajo ya que tenía varias citas que atender antes de ir a la Junta.

Sobre las seis de la tarde, Jake mandó su informe a través de mi correo electrónico personal. ¡No podía creer lo que leían mis ojos!, ¿en verdad sería posible…?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara mientras terminaba de leer el dichoso informe.. Ahora entendía el porqué me resultaba tan familiar pero entonces… una duda me asaltó… ¿ por qué?…

Por más que intentaba darle sentido no lo hallaba, a ella no le gustaba, más bien me temía e incluso me miraba con desprecio en algunas ocasiones, ¿a que estaba jugando?… podría ser que al final no le fuese tan indiferente como aparentaba.. Me quedé pensando en eso un momento hasta llegar a la conclusión que yo hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sin duda la deseaba , pero a la vez, era incapaz de insinuarme siquiera, la respetaba demasiado como para intentar seducirla.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, si ella quería jugar, yo le enseñaría que a este juego podían jugar dos…

Salí de mi despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sé por qué, pero de pronto me sentía más seguro, más libre y si ella realmente lo que pretendía era seducirme, ¡Mmmhh!… Desde luego iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con eso…

-Srta. Swan - la llamé acercándome sigilosamente hasta su escritorio.

- Si, Sr. Cullen - contestó ella con la misma profesionalidad que la caracterizaba.

- Necesito que llame a una floristería y encargue un ramo de flores - le dije si dejar de observarla analizando sus reacciones.

- Ah… flores?… yo.. ¿Qué tipo de flores? - preguntó, pero pude notar como su tono denotaba decepción..

- Pues no sé… ¿Cuáles son sus favoritas? - le pregunté aparentando indiferencia, aunque por dentro, mi corazón explotaba de alegría.

- Ah…¿mi ..favoritas? - contestó titubeante mientras se mordía el labio inferior.. No

negaré que amaba cuando hacía eso; ¡Dios!, era tremendamente sexy…

- Si, sus favoritas…¿acaso no le gustan las flores? - le pregunté intentando mantener el tono distante que solía usar con ella.

- Cla..claro, Señor.. - dijo volviéndose a morder el labios..

- Y..? - le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- Blancos… Tu.. Tulipanes blancos - contestó tímidamente.

- Pues que sea un ramos de tulipanes blancos.

-Pero… ¿y si a la chica no le gusta? - preguntó indignada. - Además, no creo que eso esté dentro de mis funciones - me respondió la descarada… ¡vaya, vaya, vaya!, al parecer la gatita tenía garras..

-Le gustará - dictaminé.- a las chicas os gusta cualquier flor que os regalen - dije como tal cosa…- ¿y cómo es eso de que no entra en sus funciones?, que yo sepa usted es mi secretaria.

- Usted lo ha dicho, su secretaria.. Estoy aquí para todo lo que tenga que ver con la empresa, para eso… búsquese un asistente..- ¡Vaya!, tenía que reconocerle el mérito, aunque nunca lo había visto de esa manera…

- Pues eso tiene fácil arreglo. - le dije sin apartar mis ojos de los de ellas que me miraba victoriosa.. - a partir de ahora, usted también será mi asistente personal. Daré orden al departamento de personal que le suba la nomina…

- Pe..pero… ¡No puede hacer eso! - dijo con los ojos llameantes. - No quiero se su asistente.. - me respondió indignada

- Pues yo la quiero como tal y si no está dispuesta a acatar mis ordenes, igual y debería replantearme buscar otra secretaría más colaborativa.

Definitivamente si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Hasta notaba cómo su respiración era más agitada y su rostro se enrojecía, aunque esta vez, no por timidez.

- Esta bien. Pero quiero ese aumento de sueldo en mi nómina. - dijo mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador y al instante comenzó a marcar el número de una floristería.

Desde luego, ese lado rebelde que recién descubría en mi secretaria, me agradaba bastante y tal vez, ya no me chocara tanto que fuera tan ardiente por las noches, sin duda esta gatita, tenía bien limada las uñas…

Vi como la llamada era recibida y comenzaba hacer su pedido..

- Si, me gustaría encargar un ramo de tulipanes blanco, ¿es posible? - se mantuvo con el orbicular en el oído esperando la contestación..

-No se preocupe por eso, el precio no es ningún problema..- le respondió ella a su interlocutora de lo más resuelta. Ese comentario me sacó otra sonrisa.

-Si, ese estará bien - le contestó - ¿la dirección…?, espere un segundo.. - cubrió el auricular con la mano para impedir que la voz se colara a través de él y me miró interrogándome con la mirada. - Me piden la dirección del envío - me preguntó al ver que no le respondía..

- Oh claro …- y le dí la dirección exacta del apartamento que ella conocía al dedillo. En seguida noté como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos se abría desmesuradamente a la par que sus labios.

- Per.. perdone.. ¿qué dirección me dijo? - me volvió a preguntar pero podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

Le volví a repetir la dirección y con un sonrojo aún más fuerte del que jamás le había visto, terminó de dar la dirección a la encargada de la floristería.

-Me preguntan...si ponen algo… en la tarjeta…- preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Mmmnhh!, sólo que ponga "De parte de un admirador."- le dije con un tono demasiado ronco en mi voz.

Se volvió a morder el labio antes de dar la dirección de su apartamento a la floristería y después colgó el teléfono.

- Ya está encargado ¿ necesita algo más, Sr. Cullen?- me preguntó removiendo nerviosa los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. No pude evitar quedarme mirándola con una sonrisa en mis labio al notar su actitud.. Tan valiente en la noche, y tan tímida en el día… Sin duda, una agradable cajita de sorpresa.

-No, nada más, Srta. Swan. - le dije alisando unas arrugas inexistentes en mi traje de Armani. - Me retiró y haga usted lo mismo, ya son más de las siete.

- Claro, gracias.

- Hasta mañana, Srta Swan. - No pude evitar que la voz me sonara un poco ronca otra vez, pero sólo de pensar con qué me sorprendería en la noche, me sentía ansioso.

- Hasta mañana.. Sr Cullen. - Ni siquiera se digno en mirarme, continuó recogiendo su escritorio. Negué con la cabeza mientra sonreía mientra intentaba entender, cómo era posible, que se mostrara tan tímida e incluso arisca ahora, y en la noche se trasformara de esa manera.

Me volví a mi despacho y recogí el maletín para marchar también a casa.

Llegue incluso antes de lo acostumbrado… aún no me podía creer que fuera ella la que cada noche se desnudaba o me montaba un espectáculo tan erótico.. Y definitivamente, estaba deseando comprobar si seguiría con el juego ahora que se sentía descubierta.

Como siempre después de los ejercicios y una reconfortante ducha me dispuse a disfrutar de la visa de mi nueva vecinita. Esta noche se retrasaba más de la cuenta, de hecho, ya estaba acomodado en el sofá cuando la ví entrar cargando con el ramo de flores…

Sonreí al ver que, después de colocarlas en un jarrón, las olía y buscaba el lugar a más adecuado para ponerla y sin dudas allá, en esa mesita… quedaban fantásticas.

Observé que miraba hacia la ventana más veces que las noches anteriores, supongo que ahora que tenía la certeza de que la miraba y admiraba, se sentía más cohibida.

De pronto, vi que tomaba el móvil y después de unos minutos hablando con alguien por él, se perdía de nuevo en cuarto de baño.

Ansioso miré varias veces el reloj al ver que se tardaba más de media hora allá dentro pero…de pronto, el aire se me atoró en los pulmones… La muy diablesa, salió del baño sólo envuelta en una mini toalla y con el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre su espalda.

Al igual que las noches anteriores, sólo esa imagen me bastó para que mi amiguito hiciera acto de presencia… pero… como si verla casi desnuda no fuera suficiente, la muy bruja se dirigió a la habitación con un tarro de crema en la mano y colocando una pierna sobre el borde de la cama, comenzó aplicarse crema por todo el cuerpo. No pude reprimir un gruñido y el deseo de ir a su apartamento y ser yo mismo el que le aplicase la dichosa cremita, pero definitivamente, eso no podía ser.

Enloqueciéndome completamente, comenzó a aplicar la cremita por sus piernas, desde el tobillo de cada una de ellas hasta la parte del muslo que se perdía por el poco trozo de tela que la cubría. Siguió con la parte de arriba aplicándola con un suave masaje desde uno de sus brazos a su cuello y de ahí al otro brazo…

A ese punto, yo ya estaba por tener una combustión espontánea, por lo que… cuando vi que dejaba caer la toalla, dejándome apreciar el perfil de todo su contorno, sin siquiera poder evitarlo… me vine encima…

¡Dios!, exclamé con la respiración aún agitada, ¿a caso esta mujer pretende matarme? Dije para mi mientras veía todo mis pantalones totalmente perjudicados… Cómo siguiera así, no iba a ganar para tintorería…

Bella pareció darse cuenta porque de pronto había desaparecido… ¿Cómo hacia para saber cuando acababa? Me preguntaba.. Pero eso era algo que tendría que descubrir cuando la tuviera a ella… en mi cama… Mi cama, con sólo ese pensamiento, mi amiguito palpitó de lo más feliz, pero controlando la respiración, conseguí que se quedara donde estaba ya que no estaba dispuesto, a auto complacerme de nuevo...

Al día siguiente, me atreví a dar un paso más, y le pedí a Bella que me acompañase a comprar un regalo para la misteriosa chica del apartamento de enfrente..

Negar que me divertí viendo su sonrojo para después ver como ese mismo sonrojo tomaba un cariz un tanto más iracundo, sería una mentira demasiado grande, lo que sí no puede evitar fue dejar caer mi mano por su espalda mientra la guiaba hasta la salida del edificio donde estaban las oficinas para encaminarnos a un centro comercial donde estaba mi joyería preferida….

- ¿Que te parece esta?- le pregunté señalando una gargantilla con varios brillantes. Ella, que había estado callada casi todo el tiempo… Bufó.

- ¿ En serio está dispuesto a gastar semejante dinero en una desconocida? - preguntó mirándome directamente.

Entonces decidí que era hora de decirle, lo que esa "desconocida", provocaba en mí…

- Isabella, ¿puedo llamarte Isabella? - le pregunté para que no pensase que me tomaba demasiada confianza. Ella me miró con un pequeño sonrojo y bajó su rostro mirando al suelo..

- Bella, pref.. prefiero que me llamen, Bella - me dijo por fin, y no negaré que saber que había pasado de ser su simple jefe a alguien amigable que podía llamarla con su diminutivo me hizo sentir pletórico..

- ¡Mmnh!, Bella… bonito nombre. - la halagué y ella me sonrió aún sin levantar la vista.- Pues ya que puedo tutearte, no veo justo que me sigas llamando Sr. Cullen. Llámame Edward, por favor. - le pedí y vi como ella subía de pronto su rostro dejándome disfrutar de su belleza. Aunque noté como, en cierta manera, se sentía incómoda. - Aunque… ni se te ocurra llamarme Eddie, sino te despediré en el acto - dije con un fingido tono serio y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando amenizar el momento. Algo que conseguí, porque una hermosa y radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y nuevamente sonrojada ante la intensidad de mi mirada, bajó la vista..

- De acuerdo Señ…, Edward - rectificó cuando la miré con una ceja levantada.

- Muy bien Bella, me gusta saber que tengo más confianza con mi asistente que con mi secretaria… - dije riendo y ella, graciosamente, rodó los ojos. - Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, créeme Bella, esa "desconocida", bien merece una joya como ésta…

De nuevo el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia, pero noté como su mirada extrañamente se entristecía.

- ¿ Te ocurre algo?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

- ¿Qué ?.. No.. No. Supongo que esa chica es muy afortunada si recibe regalos tan costoso, pero … ¿está seguro que ella lo aceptaría? - preguntó sorprendentemente.

- ¿Acaso tu no la aceptaría? - le pregunté sin apartar la mirada.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nuestros ojos se quedaron clavados en los del otro y en ellos pude ver, como intentaba analizarme…

- Si yo fuera ella - contestó sin apartar la mirada - me asustaría si alguien me regalara algo tan ostentoso de buenas a primera… no sé, es algo muy íntimo y personal. - dijo haciéndome pensar en ello. Ciertamente, no le regalaría una joya a una chica que se desnudase en su casa sin pudor, pero claro, no era cualquier chica. Era la chica a la que había estado deseando rabiosamente desde hacia dos años.

- Sabes Bella, ahí algo en esa chica que me recuerda a alguien pero no consigo saber a quién.. - mentí descaradamente - …Aunque creo que tienes razón, quizás sea demasiado ostentoso. Si fueras tu esa chica, ¿qué te gustaría que te regalase?

Bella mordió de nuevo su labio y miró al alrededor.

- Si fuera yo esa chica - volvió a decir, lo que interiormente me hacía gracia - sin duda no me gustaría que un desconocido me regalase algo tan caro, quizás si algo más simbólico, pero nada de joyas ostentosas y nada por el estilo..

- ¿Qué me sugieres?- le pregunté intentando indagar…

- No sé… igual un colgante no está mal, pero … - dijo y se quedó pensando, - si me sigues, te llevaré a un lugar donde puedes encontrar cosas que no necesariamente son caras, pero que si son Bellas..

- Claro, Bella… sólo guíame..- pero de nuevo noté que se mordía el labio en ese acto tan peculiar en ella.

- Es que…, el sitio está lejos de aquí..

-¿Y.?, ¿cuál es el problema? - le pregunté intrigado.

- Es que.. No llegaremos a la oficina a tiempo sin contar que me perdería mi hora del almuerzo.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, desde luego esto era mucho mejor de lo que había planeado, tendría, sin que ella lo supiese, nuestra primera cita, y por supuesto que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- No te preocupes por eso, Bella… comeremos por el camino y si no llegamos a la oficina, pues considera que tu trabajo lo que estamos haciendo, al fin y al cabo eres mi asistente ¿no? - le pregunté sonriente viendo como ella me miraba con una de las cejas arqueadas. - No me mires así, Bella. Soy tu jefe y requiero de tus servicios. No creo que sea un pecado que comamos junto si estamos trabajando ¿no crees?

- Aaahhh,.. Supongo que… no - contestó tímidamente.

- Pues entonces…¡vamos!, - dije con excesivo entusiasmo y sonreí cuando vi que ella movía la cabeza divertidamente.

Más de una hora nos llevó llegar al lugar. Era una pequeña reserva en la playa de la Push y no negaré que el lugar era mágico…

Me guió a través de las casas de maderas hasta que llegó a una que tenía un tejado rojo… Me miró pidiendo disculpa con la mirada al ver que yo examinaba el lugar detenidamente..

- Quizás no haya sido una buena idea - dijo finalmente lo que hizo que mi atención se volviese íntegramente en ella..

- No, no.. - me apresuré a decir, - es sólo que… es tan racial. Parece mentira que aún queden sitios como este. - dije volviendo mi mirada al alrededor. Las casas se separaban entre ella sin diseño aparente, la tierra abatida y la naturaleza hacían las veces de carriles.

- Si, es lo que tiene estar en una reserva india.. Son raciales…- dijo sonriente. Al la que respondí de la misma manera.

- Y que es lo que se supone encontraremos aquí..

- Ven y verás - me dijo y sin más, tomó mi mano y tiró de mí para entrar en unas de esas casas… - Bill, ¿estás ahí?, - preguntó al entrar en lo que parecía una tienda..

- Bella, ¿eres tu pequeña? - le contestó un señor que estaba sobre una silla de ruedas y que se acercaba a nosotros..

- Hola Bill, ¿Cuánto tiempo? - dijo ella antes de inclinarse y abrazar afectivamente al hombre..

- Hola pequeña, ¡que alegria volver a verte!, ya no quieres nada con nosotros eh?

- No digas eso Bill. Si les extraño mucho es sólo que… - de pronto su rostro se entristeció.

- Muchos recuerdos ¿verdad? - le contestó él con la misma tristeza en los ojos..

De pronto sentí la necesidad de hacerme notar y no pude evitar carraspear para llamar su atención. Inmediatamente ambos dirigieron sus miradas a mí.

- Oh, perdona Edward - dijo Bella apenada..- déjame que te presente. El es Bill, el..el mejor amigo de mi padre. Bill, - dijo mirándolo a él. - El es Edward, mi jefe..- le informó.

- Mucho gusto Bill, es un placer conocerlo - dije cordialmente mientras le ofrecía mi mano.

- El gusto es mío - dijo estrechando nuestras mano pero me miró de una forma inquisitiva, como si me estuviese evaluando…- No pude evitar erguirme, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser yo quien evaluara a las personas y no al contario.

- Bueno… ya que os conocéis, que tal si nos dedicamos a lo que venimos - dijo de pronto Bella, en un claro intento de relajar el ambiente.

- Claro - respondí yo retirando mi mano y relajando mi postura.

- ¿y que es lo que os ha traído por aquí? - preguntó Bill moviéndose fácilmente con la silla por entre las estanterías..

- Quería mostrarle a Edward la bellaza de las tallas y joyas que hacéis Bill…

- Pues tu misma Bella, enséñale a tu jefe los artículos y cuando decidan por alguno me avisas… tengo que sacar el pan del horno… - dijo como tal cosa.

- Claro Bill, ve tranquilo.

- Así no más?, ¿no piensa atendernos? - dije con voz baja pero notablemente molesto.

Bella rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar y pasar sus manos por los artículos que había sobre los estantes…

- Tu sólo mira y si ves algo que te gusta me avisas.- me dijo y se dedicó a hacer lo mismo.. La vi pasear distraídamente entre los estantes hasta que finalmente se quedó mirando algo más tiempo de lo normal. Sigilosamente llegué hasta ella y me fije que entre los dedos tenía un colgante de cuero del cual pendía un dije en forma de pez. No puede evitar mirarla y noté que en su rostro volvía a ver ese halo de tristeza..

- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunté y automáticamente lo dejó en su sitió.

- ¿Qué?, ah no, no te preocupes… es que…- pero de pronto se quedó pensativa y dejó la respuesta a media.

- Qué Bella, te gusta ese, ¿piensas que a esa chica le puede gustar? -le pregunté intentando que su semblante cambiara..

- Ah?.. No.. No creo ¿no? - y se quedó pensativa por un momento hasta que al final bufó - En serio Edward, no.. No creo que yo sea la indicada para saber eso… Mejor no sé, vuelves a enviarle un ramo de flores y ya…

- No suelo repetir mis regalos, Bella. Y creo que tienes razón. No debería dejar la responsabilidad en ti, al fin ni la conoces, no la conozco ni yo….

Al parecer la explicación la relajó y después de unos minutos se disculpó para ir a visitar a unas amigas. Desde luego no me negué, necesitaba que se alejara y cuando me aseguré que estaba lejos, llamé a Bill, que no tardó en aparecer.

- Necesito que me envuelvas ese colgante, por favor. - Le pedí amablemente. El seguía mirándome seriamente y no puede evitar preguntarle el porqué.

- Mire muchacho - dijo secamente - no crea ni por un segundo que puede aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de la pequeña Bella. Se la clase de hombre son ustedes y no me agrada..- me dijo sinceramente. Desde luego me sorprendió su franqueza pero al mismo tiempo me gustó.

- Supongo que merezco su desconfianza… pero le puedo asegurar una cosa, esa mujer que acaba de salir por las puertas, es la mujer de mi vida, y aunque me tuviera que venir a vivir a la reserva por hacerla feliz, no dudaría en hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso son pareja? - inquirió.

- No, aún no, pero confío que pronto si lo sea y por eso quiero ese colgante. Se que por alguna razón es especial para ella. - El siguió con la mirada reprobatoria hasta fijarse en el dichoso colgante… y al instante sonrió y volvió a mirarme.

- Ciertamente es especial para ella, me alegra que se haya dado cuenta, quizás y me apresuré a juzgarle, discúlpeme.- me pidió apenado.

- No hay nada que disculpar Bill, y me alegra saber que Bella tiene buenas personas que miran por ella.- le contesté sinceramente, ganándome una mirada aprobatoria por su parte..

- Si, así es. Puede que Bella perdiera a su padre hace un par de años, pero no está sola y nunca lo estará..

La noticia de la muerte del padre de Bella me tomó de sorpresa. Sabia que su padre se llamaba Charlie Swan y su madre Rene Swan, pero en el informe no especificaba nada sobre sus muertes.

- No sabía que Charlie había muerto - dije sinceramente.

- Hace aproximadamente dos años. - dijo con una mueca de dolor - Renee murió cuando ella sólo tenía doce años. Por eso se marchó. Quería cambiar de aires, necesitaba salir de aquí, ya que todo le recordaba a él. ¿Sabe?, Charlie era un gran pescador, amaba la pesca; de hecho, solíamos pescar juntos.. Y por eso ese colgante le ha llamado la atención. Aunque, le doy un consejo… si verdaderamente quiere sorprenderla, llévele esto, - me dijo mostrándome un viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas - Ella donó este libro cuando una de las casa de la reserva salió ardiendo y todos aportamos algo para poder recaudar algo de dinero para construir la nueva casa. Y me consta que era su favorito… esa es nuestra Bella, una niña que no le importa desprenderse de algo que verdaderamente ama a favor de otros.

- ¿Nunca se vendió? - no puede evitar preguntar tomando el viejo y usado ejemplar y ojeándolo. Al abrir la tapa, vi que en la primera hoja estaban escritas las iniciales B.S.

- Yo lo compré sin que ella lo supiese, pero se lo revenderé con gustó si sé que será para ella. - me contestó amigablemente.

- Pues no se diga más, envuélvame los dos. - le dije mientras sacaba mi tarjeta..

- Ah….- me miró apenado - lo siento Edward, pero solo cobramos en efectivo…

- Oh, lo… lo siento - me disculpé devolviendo el tarjeta a mi cartera y sacando unos billetes. Menos mal que siempre acostumbraba llevar efectivo.

- Gracias - me respondió cuando me regresó la vuelta. - No le haga daño, por favor. - me pidió suplicante.

- Descuida Bill, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano…

Media hora más tarde y después de que se despidiera de Bill prometiendo en volver pronto, salimos de regreso a Seattle. Como se nos hacía tarde, le sugerir parar a comer en un restaurante de carretera y, aunque un poco avergonzada, aceptor y así pude disfrutar de mi primera comida con ella.

Y fue una sorpresa aún mayor, Bella resultó ser bastante divertida, ya que una vez que se relajó, comenzó a hablar sobre sus anécdotas en esa reserva. Yo, embelesado, la miraba prácticamente sin pestañear, me sentía tan a gusto en su compañía que cuando quisimos darnos cuentas era cerca de las siete. Mas de cuatro horas habíamos estado hablando sin siquiera darnos cuenta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!, Edward..¿sabes la hora que es?- preguntó de repente llevándome de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¡Oh, cielos!, son casi las siente - dije tan asombrado como ella. - Estaba tan a gusto que ni me he dado cuenta. Mejor pido la cuenta y nos vamos, tienes que estar harta de gastar el tiempo conmigo - dije y ni siquiera se el por que..

- No.. No Edward, en serio, me … me he sentido tan a gusto contigo. - dijo sonrojándose nuevamente. De pronto me entraron unas ganas enorme de besarla, realmente deseaba besarla y ella, inconscientemente, se humedeció sus labios lo que aún me provocó más.

- Bella…- su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un susurro mientras miraba sus labios sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos.

- Edward… - susurró ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, me incline intentando acortar la distancia para sentir sus labios, no sé ni como fue que me dio el impulso pero justo antes de pode saciar mi necesidad de sentirlos, el camarero nos interrumpió trayéndonos la cuenta.

¡Maldita sea!, maldije interiormente. En mi vida había tenido instintos asesinos, pero juro por Dios, que hubiese matado con mis propias manos a ese maldito camarero por interrumpir.

Bella también lo miró con odio, pero enseguida noté que se erguía y negando con la cabeza ausentemente, se disculpó para ir al baño.

Cuando regresó, ya había pagado la cuenta y me colocaba el abrigo.

- Creo que es hora de irnos - le dije tomando su abrigo y ayudándole a ponérselo.

- Si..claro, gracias - me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

La escolté nuevamente hasta el coche y me permití el pasa mi mano por su espalda. Al igual que la primera vez, una corriente atravesó mi mano. Y al parecer a ella le ocurrió lo mismo porque al instante clavó sus ojos en los míos.

Cuando llegamos a Seatlle, me di cuenta que me dirigía directamente a mi nuestros apartamento, así que, aprovechando que estábamos en un semáforo, le pedí que me dijese dónde quería que la dejase. Sabía que mentiría, pero tenía pesando quedarme por los alrededores asegurándome que llegara. Ella me pidió que la dejase en una calle que conocía bastante bien, sabía que iría donde ella, la recién novia de uno de mis mejores amigos. Jasper había empezado una relación con su secretaria unos meses a tras y la verdad que en varias ocasiones lo tuve que recoger de la misma dirección. A si que, decidí hacerme el desentendido y la acompañé hasta la puerta.

- Ha sido un placer pasar el día contigo, Bella - no puede evitar que mi voz sonara en un susurro al decir su nombre. Ella de nuevo bajó su rostro y se volvió a morder el labio, algo que me tenía totalmente enloquecido. - Realmente, siento no haberlo hecho antes - le dije acercándome a ella y sin poder evitarlo acuné su rostro entre mis manos y lentamente, acorté la distancia que me separaba de sus labios.

Al sentir la calidez de sus labios, creí morirme. Su textura era suave, húmeda y su sabor, ¡ah..Dios! Su sabor era exquisito. Me permití profundizar el beso moviendo mis labios una y otra vez sobre los de ellas. Estaba completamente extasiado con su boca, una boca que hacia que miles de descargas eléctrica atravesaran mi cuerpo… La deseaba, ¡Dios, cuánto la deseaba!, y cuando sentí que sus manos comenzaba a tirar de mi cabello, me di cuenta que ella estaba igual, me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Pero cuando intenté abrirme paso en su boca con mi lengua Ella simplemente se retiró.

- ¿Qué?… Bella, ¿qué ocurre? - le dije con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada. No entendía, nos deseábamos, ¿Por qué lo negaba entonces?

- No… no, no debimos - dijo con un tono apenada. - Entiéndeme Edward, acabamos de viajar por casi dos horas en coche para buscarle un regalo a tu vecina desconocida..¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me besaste? - preguntó y su voz sonaba dolida.

- Bella…- sólo pude dejar escapar su nombre en un susurro.

- Debo irme, Edward. - dijo haciendo que buscaba algo en el bolso. - Mañana nos veremos en la oficina.

- Bella…- de nuevo sólo fui capaz de susurrar su nombre.

- Vete Edward - me pidió severamente. - Vete ya. - y me empujó en dirección al coche.

- Lo siento, Bella… no… no quise molestarte. - dije viendo como ella me miraba.

- No, lo sientas, pero reconoce que es a otra a la que deseas. - dijo dejándome descolocado, pero como había llegado a esa conclusión.. Y entonces recordé lo que habíamos estado hablando durante la comida… Ella insistió en que le explicara porqué me molestaba tanto por esa desconocida de enfrente. Y yo le contesté, que porque la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie… aunque realmente se lo estaba diciendo a ella.

- Lo siento, Bella, supongo que tienes razón… - le dije antes de llevar mi mano a su mejilla. - Pero también he deseado besarte, a ti.

- Márchate ya, por favor - su voz sonaba triste.

- Esta bien, te veré mañana en la oficina.

- Si, en..en la oficina.- contestó tristemente.

Me volví y caminé hasta mi vehículo. Me metí en el coche y arranque sin mirar a tras. Di la vuelta a la manzana y sin que ella se diera cuenta, aparque en un lugar desde dónde podría verla sin que ella me viese a mi. Esperé hasta verla tomar un taxis y cuando este comenzó su carrera, yo aceleré para llegar antes que ella. Me apresuré a llegar a la puerta de su apartamento antes que ella y allí dejé el libro que le había comprado, y salí corriendo para que ella no me viese.

Cuando entré en mi apartamento, no pude evitar mirar ansioso al suyo esperando su llegada. En cuanto ella entró, vi que asombrada y entristecida, abría el paquete que había dejado frente a su puerta y al ver su contenido, impulsivamente miró hacia mí. Aún no podía distinguir sus facciones a través de las cortinas pero su asombro era notable.

Pero entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió. Tomó de su bolso el móvil y de nuevo comenzó a hablar por él. Sus gestos eran notorios, sin duda la conversación era intensa pero pude ver como poco a poco su actitud se relajaba aún con el aparato en la mano. Cuando ví que al fin dejaba la conversación y de nuevo desaparecía al baño. Me tomé unos minutos para refrescarme… en esta ocasión, me sentía realmente ansioso y no por lo que ella fuera a ofrecerme, sino porque odiaba dejarla en esa duda… dejarla pensar erróneamente que deseaba a otra y mientras dejaba correr el agua sobre mi cuerpo, me maldije por idiota, ¿por qué no le había confesado la verdad?, ¿porqué no le había dicho que sabía que era ella y que era a ella a la que deseaba?.

Cuando media hora más tarde salí de la ducha, me puse un pantalón de deporte y la camiseta de los seahawks. Y, ansioso, me fui a la sala.

Extrañamente, al mirar a su departamento, todo estaba a oscuras. Apenas un luz azulada iluminaba tan sutilmente la estancia que apenas eran reconocibles los muebles. Pero al enfocar mi vista en la habitación. Vi que las cortinas estaba recogidas y la silueta de una mujer me miraba fijamente.

Pareció darse cuenta de que tenía mi atención y al instante… comenzó a contonearse lentamente. Por la caída de la tela, intuía que llevaba un camisón largo de seda que sensualmente subía y bajaba por sus muslos en el vaivén. Una de sus manos dejó sus muslos y comenzó elevarla pasando, en una caricia , su mano por todo su cuerpo. Sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos, los que masajeó enloquecedoramente. ¡Dios!, todo mi cuerpo se encendió ante aquella divina visión. Bella se retorcía al ritmo de una música, para mi inexistente. Después de dejar su pecho, continuó subiendo su mano mientras que con la otra seguía acariciándose sus muslos con la suave textura de la tela.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante pero ya no quería seguir con este juego, la deseaba, la deseaba dolorosamente y no podía más… no quería que siguiera pensando que otra mujer era la que me excitaba tanto. Sintió ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé las llaves de mi apartamento y corría hasta el suyo.

Sabía que me jugaba el todo por el nada. Pero la necesitaba. Mi cuerpo desesperaba por poseerla y en menos de tres minutos estaba dejado caer de su puerta mientras recuperaba la respiración tras la carrera.

Cuando mi respiración se hizo un poco más pausada. Reuní el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta... Pasó unos minutos que me parecieron horas, realmente ansioso y con el corazón apunto de estallarme, golpeé de nuevo la puerta.

De pronto sentía como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y en cuanto se abrió. La imagen de una verdadera diosa me dio la bienvenida.

- Edward…- Susurró Bella con preocupación.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, me lancé sobre ella y estrellé mis labios de una manera desesperada sobre ella…

Ella al principio se quedó estática pero a los poco segundos comenzó a dejarse llevar y de pronto sentí como sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello profundizando aún más nuestro beso. Totalmente enloquecido caminé con ella si separar nuestro labios mientras que con una patada cerraba la puerta de tras de mi….

Nuestros labios se movían frenéticamente, con mi boca abarcaba furiosamente la suya mientras seguía caminando con ella hasta arrinconarla contra una de las paredes donde la apoye sin dejar de besarla. Ella totalmente entregada a mis besos entreabrió sus labios dandome la oportunidad de introducir mi lengua en ella, y con toda la pasión que recorria por mis vena, entrelacé mi lengua con la suya en una lucha encarnizada por cubrir más terreno. Mis manos ansiosas por sentirla comenzó a deslizarse por sobre su camisón de seda, haciendo que la sensación fuera mucho más placentera.

En un segundo en el que tuvimos que separar nuestras bocas en busca de aire. Ella aprovechó para susurrar mi nombre.

- Edward…- dijo con la respiración totalmente agitada.

- ¿En serio te creíste que no descubriría que eras tú? - le dije antes de arremeter locamente contra su boca de nuevo y llevando mis manos a su apretado trasero la hice elevar hasta quedar enganchada literalmente en mis caderas.

- Edward…- volvió a murmurar ella mientras seguía tirando de mi cabello.

- Te deseo… Bella, te deseo… como jamás he… deseado a nadie - pude decir dificultosamente por la falta de aire. - Siempre te he deseado, demasiado Bella. - le confesé finalmente.

- Te deseo… Edward. - susurró sobre mis labios mientras notaba que su manos se deslizaban desde mi nuca a mis brazos y por ellos bajaba hasta llega al dobladillo de mi camiseta para de un ligero movimiento, deshacerse de ella.

- No sabes cuanto te deseo, Bella - le dije totalmente enloquecido por las sensaciones que sentía… Mi miembro palpitó furiosamente cuando la alcé un poco más y nuestros sexos se chocaron..

Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar y ciego de necesidad por sentirla y aún sabiendo que estaba siendo brusco. Llevé una de mis manos hasta su centro y después de cerciórame que esta completamente húmeda y preparada para mi, de un solo tirón, me deshice de su pequeño tanga.

-¡Mmmhh! - gimió sobre mi boca antes de morderme el labio y arremeter con su lengua en busca de la mía enloquecida.

Mi erección era tan dolorosa que sin poder evitarlo, subí la tela sobre su caderas y mientras ella adivinando mis movimiento bajaba mis pantalones liberándome de esa prisión… me introduje en ella de una sola estocada.

- Ah…. - gemimos los dos al unísono cuando por fin, los dos nos volvimos uno.

Mis caderas, como si tuvieran vida propia, se movía de manera que la penetración era cada vez más profunda y más rápida. Con mis manos en sus nalgas la impulsaba una y otra vez sobre mi enterrándome completamente en ella. Las arremetidas hacia que la golpease contra la pared, pero ella lejos de quejarse, me pedía más… y yo enloquecida no podía pensar en otra cosa que en complacerla y complacerme.

¡Dios!, estaba siendo sin duda el mejor polvo de mi vida… La sensación de estar dentro de ella, era increíble. Su carne estrecha y sumamente caliente me engullía llevándome a un estado de auténtico placer, un placer supremo, sublime. Seguí hundiéndome en ella entre gemidos hasta que su cuerpo se retorció furiosamente y su sexo me aprisionó de tal manera que me liberé dentro de ella en el orgasmo más fuerte que había sentido en mi vida…

Nuestros cuerpos se estremecían y temblaban a la vez que nuestras respiraciones y latidos seguían frenéticos. Incapaz de mantenerla por mas tiempo en esa postura ya que ni las piernas me respondían. Con mucha dificultar, conseguí llegar hasta el sofá y allí, me dejé caer aún dentro de ella.

No se cuantos minutos nos llevó conseguir que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran y hasta que no sentí que mi pequeño Eddie estaba totalmente flácido, no reunir las fuerza suficiente para salir de ella.

- Ed..Edward…- susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Ni sueñes en darme una explicación Bella.

- Pe pero…

- ah..ah…- negué poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus labios para que callase.- no digas nada Bella, sólo respóndeme a una cosa ¿ lo deseabas tanto como yo? - le pregunté sin apartar ni un segundo mis ojos de los de ellas.

- Si Edward, te deseaba, te deseo desde el mismo instante en el que comencé a trabajar para ti. Pero…

- Shisss!- la hice callar de nuevo… - Pues entonces llevamos perdidos dos años, porque yo también te deseo desde entonces, es más - le dije apartando un mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la cara.- No solo te deseo cariño, estoy completamente enarmonado de ti…

- Ed..Edward. - susurró ella mirándome con los ojos brilloso. - ¿Lo.. dices en.. serio?- su voz sonaba entrecortada..

- Completamente en serio, y cuando descubrí que eras tu la chica que cada noche me hacía sentir querer salir volando por mi ventana para llegara a la suya, Simplemente, te seguí el juego porque quería que supieras que te deseaba a morir. ¿ me amas Bella? - le pregunté ansioso de escucharlo de sus labios. Ella me miró intensamente y mordiéndose el labio contesto.

- Te amo, Edward… - dijo finalmente pero de pronto vi como una sonrisa picarona aparecía en su hermoso rostro. - aunque… ni se te ocurra pedirme matrimonio, que a este paso te creo capaz. - dijo con un tono divertido.

- Créeme cielo… - le dije llevando mis manos a sus caderas que ahora y comencé a acariciarla haciendo que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre mi. - no te voya pedir matrimonio ahora, pero que serás mi esposa, es un hecho. Y sin dejar que pudiera responder, volví a unirme a ella de un solo movimiento.

- ¡Mmmh!- gimió inclinándose hasta llegar a mis labios y unirlos de nuevo - Por ahora, sólo hazme el amor, Edward - susurró sobre mis labios - … de lo otro… ya hablaremos otro día…

No pude evitar sonreír al escucharla, pero el estar dentro de ella era verdaderamente una locura, una increíble locura que pensaba repetir, al ser posible, todos los días del resto de mi vida…

**** FIN ****

* * *

N/A.

Ahh!, espero que os haya gustado…

Discúlpenme si hay errores en la escritura, pero ha sido todo un correr para subirlo... Aunque quería hacerlo por y para vosotras chicas…

Este One-shot va dedicado especialmente a todas mis chicas que leen " La chica de rincón" que con sus rr, han conseguido que superemos la indecente cifra de 2000.

¡GRACIAS CHICAS!… No encontraba otra manera mejor de agradeceros que estéis apoyando y disfrutando de mi fic, ¡SOIS INCREÍBLEEEESSSSSS!

Un beso y nos vemos mañana en otro capítulo de " La chica del rincón"…Ainss, la de suspiros que os voy a arrancar… jajajajajjajajaja.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


End file.
